Esto es querrá
by Octavia vonclaft
Summary: Flash sentry y su amigo soul blade se enamoran de la misma pony eso causaría una querrá entre ellos dos para ser su "some especial pony"
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es querrá capítulo 1**

Era un lindo día en ponyville todos tenían un lindo día pero hoy no nos importa ponyville hoy veremos el cuartel general de canterlot.

Unos guardias charlaban en las duchas y se secaban entre ellos el "novato afortunado" flash sentry y el guardia de alto rango soul blade ambos amigos .

-y dime soul que tienes en mente para el fin de semana ?-le prefunto el "noob" a soul.

-pues planeo estar en una cita con mi futura novia-dice el unicornio de crin azul.

-uyyy el pro se puso matador -le dijo es chico-y quien es la desafortunada ?-

-ya callate novato jaja no estaras jamas con ella-le dijo el unicornio.

-ahh mira pues que también tengo cita - dice el pegaso con una sonrisa.

-ok ok te diré quien es si tu me dices , ok?- le propuso el "pro" apodado por el pegaso.

-ok- asintio el pegaso.

-1...

-2...

-3!

-¡TWILIGHT SPARKLE!- dijeron los dos ponies al tiempo lo cual provoco un incómodo silencio , pero el unicornio lo rompió con una risa.

-pffff JAJAJAJAJA -se rió el unicornio con un tono tan alto que casi explota los oídos del pegaso -ay amigo que buen chiste... no enserio quien es ?-

-eso el lo que te pregunto -dice el pegaso molesto -yo saldré con ella.

-ja jamás novato, no eres de su talla-le responde el unicornio.

-y tu si verdecito ?-le pregunta el pegaso.

-ah si ? Ahora con insultos ?-le amenaza el unicornio acercandose al esl con voz imponente , pero el pegaso no se dejo tratar así .

-te romperé el culo- le responde el pegaso con voz fuerte.

-y yo te romperé la cabeza- le dijo soul acercándose y mirándolo fijamente , ya estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se chocan con sus caras (parecía que se besarían ) así que un pony llamado silver star ( planeador estratégico de alto rango y amante de las aramas) decidió tomara cartas en el asunto ya que sabía que el novato sería practicamente golpeado hasta casi morir .

-hey hey , chicos que pasa ? Se quieren dar un beso maricotas ? -dijo el pony terrenal mientras hacia espacio entre los guardias que estaban apunto de darse una disputa -bueno bueno se que ese no es el caso , pasa ?-

-una pony...- dijeron los dos guardias al tiempo.

-bueno... Dejen que ella elija , no ?- dice el terrenal.

-vale -dijeron los dos al tiempo.

Los dos ponies cogieron sus cosas y salieron del lugar hacia sus casas ... QUE COMIENCEN LOS JUEGOS


	2. Chapter 2

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LOS REVEWS LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS POR APOYARME.**

* * *

1:30 pm , casa de la princesa twilight sparkle.

Un pegaso de cien azul y pelaje naranja toca la puerta , esta vertido con un smokin y y unas rosas .

-¡SPIKE! Tocan la puerta abrele porfavor-dijo la voz de la princesa .

-ya voy !-respondio el dragón mientras abría la puerta -oh hola flash que te trae por aqui... Y porque estas vestido así ?-le pregunto el dragón al pegaso.

-hola spike esta twilight ?- pregunto el pegaso pero después de pensarlo un momento le pareció estúpido lo que dijo " quien había dicho que abriera ?".

-eh... claro ¡TWI! Te buscan !-dice el dragón a la alicornio que bajaba por las escaleras.

-oh hola flash bonito traje-dice la alicornio al pegaso .

-jeje gracias twilight me pregunto si quieres ir conmigo a un restaurante en cloudsdale ?-le pregunta el pegaso de crin azul.

-claro flash solo deja que me vista para ir bajare en unos minutos -le responde la princesa con una sonrisa.

-pass bajara en mil años- le susurra spike al pegaso en tono burlón .

-ja, ti siempre así spike quieres escuchar música ? , tengo el nuevo ponypod 4 -le pregunta el pegaso al pequeño dragón .

-oh genial ! Qué musica tienes? -le pregunta spike a flash.

-de... De todo básicamente -le responde el pegaso mientras saca unos audífonos blancos y el ponypod .

-tienes savin me ...?-le pregunta el dragón que es interrumpido por flash.

-claro que la tengo ! Es la mejor canción ![busquenla en YouTube savia me se que les gustara] amo esa canción !-le responde flash felizmente .

-pues escuchemosla!- le responde el dragón .

Asi que el pegaso pone los audífonos y pone la canción , los dos se sientan en el sofá y comienzan a escuchar la canción , no tardaron en quedarse dormidos la canción es un poco acogedora.

Mientras en el dormitorio de la princesa twilight estaba obviamente ella ,se estaba vistiendo de una forma muy elegante con un vestido blanco , pero algo entro por su ventana , tenía (básicamente el mismo traje assasin creed pero version pony) un atuendo blanco con unas cuchillas ocultas , la figura se acercó a la princesa sigilosamente , ella se dio la vuelta y casi le da un infarto era un pony "DEL CREDO DE LOS ASESINOS" el pony tenía su misma edad y se podia apreciar que tenía piel vino tinto tirando a rojo y un pelaje largó liso de color negro, pero la pero la pony se tranquilizó , ya sabía quien era el... El era su novio.

-jack tontito no me asustes así- le dijo la princesa un poco disgustada [JACK ES DEL LA LEGIÓN DE ASESINOS ES UN PESONAJA CREADO POR MI PRIMO DISCORD HAVEN].

-perdón cariñito te asuste ?-le dice el pony mientras la abrazaba.

-sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso-le responde la princesa con un tono que expresaba molestia.

-ok perdon amorcito -pero el pony fija su atención en el vestido-uyy , que vestido tan lindo espero que sea para mi ...- le dice el pony.

-jeje no es para un amigo-pero la pony nota lo que dijo y ve un poco incomodo a jack -pero no solo será para comer... el el jamas ocupara tu lugar-le dice la pony un poco nerviosa.

-tranquila no le haré nada y se que yo soy único para ti por eso te amo, pero enserio cuando esto dejara de ser privado a ser publico y cuando conoceré a tus padres -le pregunta el pony de vestido blanco.

-pues hay que esperar pero tienes que cambiar crees que mis padres quieren a su hija con un asesino , y aun peor mi hermano que es guardia de la realeza y mi maestra la mismísima princesa celestia y sin mencionar ...- pero la alicornio fue interrumpida por el pony encapuchado .

-ok ok cambiare- le responde el pony.

-y el cabello largo- le dice la pony refiriendose a su melena-parces a pinkie cuando esta de mal humor.

El pony estaba apunto de sacar un discurso gigante pero se arrepintió-ok , todo por ti- el pony le da un beso en la boca y se tira por la ventana , obviamente sabia como caer parado sus amigos asesinos le decían el gato.

-por eso lo amo- dice la alicornio mientras se arreglaba el ultimo mechón del cabello , una mujer de clase alta es así, entonces ya casi a las 6pm la pony bajo por las escaleras para encontrarse con la cómica escena de un pony y un drago durmiendo mientras el dragón tiene la boca abierta el pegaos le sale baba de la boca.

-hey flash , si vamos o que le dice la alicornio al pegaso .

-oh.. si si perdon - dice el guardia mientras se levanta y en ese mismo momento el dragón grita asustado recién despertado , seguro por una pesadilla.

-aaaaa no me jodan yo no lo hice-dice el dragón pero pasa un corto lapso de tiempo y twilight y flash se ríen .

-ok spike , quiero que cuides la casa por favor-le dice la alicornio a su fiel asistente.

-claro twi-le responde el dragon-digo princes twi jaja-

Flash y twilight vuelven a reir , fash guarda su ponypod y ambos salen bolando al restaurante sweet clouds , el restaurante mas fino de clouds dale .

* * *

**Bueno gracias por leer lo siento por el retraso cosas del colé y mi herman que no me quiere dar la pc así que diganme que les pareció y aquí es donde comiesa el juego sucio me despido con besos , y si tienen algo que recomendarme o una forma de mejorar en,os reveas los quiero adiós **


End file.
